Pranks and Problems
by ShadowFox94
Summary: Sam's new roommate in college isn't as one-sided as he appears. AU human, could be considered pre-Sam/Gabriel or just friendship


This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Hopefully, it's not too bad.

**Summary**: Sam's new roommate in college isn't as one-sided as he appears. AU human, could be considered pre-Sam/Gabriel or just friendship

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Supernatural, Gabe would still be alive in canon and not just in fanfics.

* * *

"Relax, Sammy. As you've so often bragged, 'this is a prestigious college. They don't let just anyone in,'" the man mocked, finger quotes present. He paused before continuing, "I'm sure there's a 30% chance your new roommate won't try to kill you. 25% at least."

"Ha ha, very funny, Dean. I knew I should've come alone," he grumbled, shouldering his backpack. Sam continued to unload the trunk of the Impala. His entire life's possessions were contained in five bags. "Just help me get this stuff up to my room."

"Ah, you know I'm adorable," Dean teased, cocky grin firmly in place. He hefted the last few bags into his arms. "Lead the way, Sammy."

"It's Sam," the floppy-haired brunette corrected for the millionth time, rolling his eyes, "not Sammy."

After trudging up two flights of stairs and through numerous co-eds, many of whom Dean flirted with, the brothers finally managed to make it to Room 333, Sam's home for the next four years. Hearing no answer after knocking on the door, Sam balanced his bags in one hand in an attempt to get the door unlocked.

"Hey, Gigantor. Any reason why you're trying to break into my room? 336 has much nicer things, and they're not home." Both brothers turned towards the chipper voice. Holding a sucker that would make any five-year-old jealous stood a short, golden-haired man. At 6'4", Sam was accustomed to being the tallest person in whatever room he was in, but this guy was _tiny_, 5'8" maybe. "Can you speak, Gigantor, or you just going to continue staring at the awesomeness that is Gabriel Singer?"

Startled to realize he was staring, Sam extended his free hand to the man. "Oh uh, I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean." He gestured to his chuckling older brother. Dean always found his social ineptitude amusing. Jerk.

"Well, Sammy, judging by the fact that you were doing a little B&E there, and you don't really look like a thief, I would have to say you're my new roommate. Am I right?" Gabriel inquired, holding out his hand.

Sam nodded, gripping the shorter man's hand and shaking it.

"Gigantor, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"GABRIEL SINGER!" Sam yelled, his chartreuse hair all but glowing in the dim fluorescent lights. He threw open the door to his room, eyes locking onto his roommate lounging on the bed watching an illegal TV.

"Why, Sammy, whatever are you bellowing about?" The resident trickster managed to keep a straight face for three seconds before the corner of his mouth began to twitch into his trademark grin. Snickers soon followed. "It's definitely your color. Really brings out the geek in your eyes."

"Deep breath, Sam. Homicide is generally frowned upon," the taller man thought, slowly unclenching his fists. "I don't care how or why you did this, but how do I. Change. It. Back?" By the end, Sam had lost what little patience he had as Gabe had continued to giggle throughout his entire speech.

Unfortunately, Sam had learned within the first few months of dorm life that his roommate had a propensity for pranks and prided himself on said tricks. Gabriel claimed that Sam was his muse and inspired him to achieve greatness. Which in Gabe-speak translated to Sam being his favorite prankee. This amounted to numerous practical jokes including duct tape, saran wrap, food coloring, itching powder, and one memorable occasion where the trickster had coated Sam's side of the room in bright pink clown wall paper. He was still unsure as to how the annoying candy-obsessed midget discovered Sam's coulrophobia. Though, after overhearing a conversation between Gabe and who he suspects was Dean, Sam had a pretty good idea of who sold him out.

"But Sammykins, why ever would I destroy such a masterpiece? You're suppressing my creativity. You don't know what that could do to me!" he cried, gesturing wildly about himself and hyperventilating. Actions like this reminded Sam what profession his roommate was majoring in: drama. "If you loved me-"

"Gabe, I don't love you. I merely deal with you because no one else will. That and the housing department refuses to let me switch rooms."

Clutching his chest, the shorter man gasped, "You don't really mean that, do you? Would you really discard our friendship so easily? As my man Hamlet said, "To be or not to be?" You, Samsquatch, are choosing not to be."

"Where did you even learn to do all this?" he demanded. "Did you take a class in 'How to Annoy Your Roommate in 10 Easy Steps' or just write the book on it?"

Gabe's face slowly lost the cheerful, ever-present smirk. He stared at his hands as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "My brother Luc taught me most of what I know." He glanced back at Sam, his hazel eyes full of some unnamed emotion.

Sam was about to add the brother to his tirade when he recognized the look. It was the same look he occasionally saw in the mirror. As annoying as Gabe could be, Sam could sympathize; he knew what it was like to miss your family. His anger melted away, and he sat next to the shorter man on the bed. "I didn't know you have a brother."

"Had a brother."

Realizing his blunder, Sam tried to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd died. What happened?" He rested a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder.

Gabe once more turned away. "He didn't." Sam tried to voice his confusion, but Gabe continued. "He decided to leave the family. Luc wanted his own life, and that didn't include any of us. He chose to be disowned rather than have a family." The brunette met Sam's eyes, his own glistening. "Do you know how hard it is to have your big brother just leave? To choose a life of fun over you?"

Sam had never had to deal with an absent older brother, merely an overprotective one, but he could empathize. He also understood his roommate better; his tricks were his way of holding on to the memory of his brother and the things he taught him. Hopefully with this new perspective came a tolerance for Gabe's pranks. He told Gabe as much, though not in as many words.

"Thanks, Sam. Sometimes it's nice to vent." Gabe offered him a genuine smile, the first he had seen all semester. "Though, if you ever tell anyone about this chick flick moment, colored hair will be the least of your problems," he promised.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

The next few months passed relatively the same. Gabe still pranked those he thought worthy, though, Sam usually went unscathed unless he'd done something to really provoke his roommate. If he happened to be more mellow some days, or even downright serious, Sam figured it was just Gabe's way of coping; he couldn't wear his trickster mask at all times. It showed how much their friendship had grown that Gabe let Sam see that aspect of his personality. Of course, some things never changed.

"Good morning, Sammykins! Rise and shine! The Earth says hello and all that jazz."

Sam groaned, clearly not a morning person. He shoved Gabe off his bed. "Gabriel! My name is Sam. Not Sammy, not Sammykins, Samsquatch, though that is original, not Sam-I-Am, or Ram-Sam-Sam!" He had finally cracked after months of various nicknames.

"I've never called you Ram-Sam-Sam. Isn't that a children's rhyme? I have more class than that." To Sam's disbelief he actually managed to sound offended. He stood up from where he had fallen on the floor. "I pick my names with care. Anyone can steal from children."

"What?" Sam sputtered. "That's not even the point. Can you just use my name, please?" He was _not_ begging.

"But Sammy, they're said with love!" He smirked, beginning to chuckle. "Plus, they match your hair better. Who ever heard of a rainbow-haired Sam?"

"I don't care if it matches my... wait what?" He ran to the bathroom, or more precisely the bathroom mirror. "Gabriel, you dyed my hair again? It looks like I fell in a box of crayons!" he yelled, referring to his now multi-colored locks.

"Oh, Sammy. Didn't I tell you college would be fun?" he giggled.

* * *

**A/N**: So, this was originally written for an essay in school. As cliche-y as it is, I still had fun writing Gabriel. Why he ended up having the last name Singer, I'll never know. I did write a companion story that focuses on Dean, so I may post that later.

Whether you loved it or hated it, please comment or critic.


End file.
